Forum:The Fifth Column
Hello all pc users, In a topic in wikia a guy was speaking about a dlc (not from Gearbox) called the fifth column and I was wondering if somenone has tried it.Biomechanical13 07:22, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Fith Column, yeah it was pretty good, according to the developers the area was based off of Canada. Not much to do except play hockey and build igloos therefore there was only two missions/two achievements. Win a game and find the parts to build an igloo Very true to life though cause all the enemies were wearing flannel. ECWGrizwald 07:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::disregard clark. he does this all the time. claims he is canadian. go figure. Although I think that was funny I have to remind you that we are in a site about a game.I don't know who started the whole thing with Canadians and me not being either an American nor a Canadian I don't see the point of continuing it. Back to my question.Has someone tried it?And please send an answer that it doesn't involve Canada or America.Biomechanical13 08:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) i have played it. got stuck trying to fast travel out. any hints? 11:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Fast travel to the area or out of the area?I have experienced some crashes myself.The guy who created it although he did a great job, it is still not an official product so crashes will occur.If you go on playing without caring about the crashes (they are not very often anyway) you will be rewarded with some great guns.Most of the bosses' guns are level 61 now.Biomechanical13 17:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :you are _not_ kidding. my problem was i got ahead of myself. he stated plainly that you need to exit the game to be able to fast travel. i quit and subsequently the fast travel works! truly awesome content. everybody on PC needs this/these files. anybody crying about "oh its just too easy" - shaddap! i got a tentative ok to plug this content so here goes:The Fifth Column Dr. F gives it all thumbs up! enjoy! 18:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) right now im trying to get through the crow's nest, tried it? : :I used willowtree to make Oasis appear in my locations so there was no problem from there on.Maybe I have the crashes due to the fact that I didn't quite follow his instructions but I couldn't make the "tilde" button work.I will try to contact the designer in the next few weeks so I can solve my problems because I believe it's a problem with my system.Apart from that I also think the Fifth Column is awesome and everyone in pc should try it.Someone mentioned it two months ago and I started looking for it but apart from that noone has spoken for it in Wiki.Maybe because 95% of the users here play with xbox or ps3.I tried Crow's nest and it is completely insane.I liked it also very much.Biomechanical13 21:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::did you run the .bat file? did you capitalize Tilde? i keep screwing up crows nest. 1st motormouth fell in the nether. then i must have missed the order of buttons to push. i missed the rocket and opened the door and got nothing. unless im missing something. good lord you talk about hordes! they keep spawning and spawning . . . ill try again later. now i have _no_ free time ;0) 22:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Yes it is the most difficult thing I have done in Borderlands.After you kill Motormouth you have to go inside the room which is exactly in the opposite direction of the elevator you get down.There is a switch inside which turns on the bridge.You cross the bridge (if you make it there alive) and after fighting the Lance soldiers you reach a room. jump down and you will reach many weapons chest.From there on I don't know what happens because it crashed just when I was ready to pick all these great weapons.Biomechanical13 14:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :maximum bummer. look for the loot-in-the-box crate (think grenade jump). sofakinggood states all areas are accessible, though extra skills are _required_. is your whole game crashing or just this map? no fails at all prior to installing end user created content? let me/us know if you need help. 16:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) for those interested the map we are discussing can be found here: The Crow's Nest. if there were a mission it would be called You. Will. Die. Often! a great map with awesome rewards pearls and _no modded weapons_!(yet, see forum for details, not available in some countries check with secret police for laws in your area, offer void on saturn) enjoy! 21:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone else had issues with Slot 19 just leading to a grey screen where nothing happens except being able to access the menu or opening the console? SpootKnight 04:00, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :that is common. you have files misplaced, check readme and storm's thead. 05:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Afraid not, I have everything exactly where they should be as listed in the instructions. SpootKnight 05:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I will play these and then beg for more user-created maps/changes. It may take a while, but i'm predicting in a year or two that someone will revamp the whole game, and unlock all the awesome potential this game has to be even better. Thank you in advance to anyone who is working on editing any part of this game. i made a whole topic on custom maps and realized most of it was already here. this is what told me about them in the first place, earlier today. MLIA. Texhn 08:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC)